


Tulips (Two Lips)

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: it’s in the little things





	Tulips (Two Lips)

It starts off in the little things Yukhei notices. 

The way Renjun will quietly push a couple napkins towards him when he thinks Yukhei isn’t looking. The way Renjun fixes his collar when it’s curled and wonky. The way Renjun just generally makes sure he’s presentable at all times of the day and truly, Yukhei’s heart goes out to him but something catches his attention the most. 

Yukhei almost thinks nothing of it, brushes it off as another thing Renjun just does because they’ve been doing it for so long. Yukhei doesn’t even react anymore when comes to things of that nature. Renjun has a habit of giving the last bite, slice, piece of anything they eat together to Yukhei.

Yukhei can’t and frankly, won’t even try to pinpoint when he’d picked up the habit but he knows that Renjun doesn’t even put up a fight anymore like when they had first started to hang out. Now, years deep into each other’s lives, secrets and dating, Renjun just kinda gives him the finally taste of their food whenever they go out or order in. That’s not to say Yukhei isn’t  _ very _ appreciative of that small gesture, he just finds it rather odd. 

Yukhei would’ve had never even so much as bat an eye at the topic if it hadn’t been for Mark and Jaehyun. He takes his break earlier than usual just to go out to lunch with them one day and then it happens. The last wing on their plate and Mark gives Jaehyun a challenging look, one of those ‘ _ try me _ ’ looks and Jaehyun squares his shoulder before scoffing, “You’re so brave, Markly.” 

Mark rolls his eyes, “Braver than the marines?”

Jaehyun shrugs, “I suppose.” And Yukhei sits back, his plate cleaned off and he just takes in his friends being dumbass especially now that they’ve been dating for a good year, it’s only seemed to height the idiot within ‘em. Jaehyun dives in the same time Mark does and only one rises as a champ—Mark. 

“Yo!” Mark laughs, biting into the drumstick and Jaehyun’s back to his usual dimenor. Yukhei questions it then, “You guys haven’t gotten into the habit of giving the other food?” 

Jaehyun scratches his wrist, “Whaddaya mean?” 

Yukhei hums, mind recounting the endless times Yukhei doesn’t even have to ask Renjun for the last bite before Renjun pushes it his way. Yukhei wants to reply but he doesn’t know how so he lets the topic fizzle out and lunch move forward. Yukhei does however realize what happens when him and Rejun eat dinner that night. He’s still so hungry and Renjun gives him a once-over before putting the last fajita on Yukhei’s plate. Yukhei gaps, “Are you full?”

Renjun rises his thumb to his lip, “Yeah. I’m good. You look like you haven’t eaten in ages.” He smiles at Yukhei, nails scratching endearingly on Yukhei’s ear as he pulls away from the table to get a head start on dishes. Yukhei eats his last fajita with ease before joining Renjun only for the plot to thicken. He sees Renjun, mouth full of a half-assed sandwich as he moves the leftovers into a tupperware. Yukhei’s mind crashes, Why would Renjun willingly give up his food if he’s still hungry? Has he always been hungry after all the times he gives Yukhei his food?

Yukhei stands still at the threshold, letting Renjun finish his sandwich before he waltz in and Renjun smiles up at him like nothing. He leans up, hand on the back of Yukhei’s neck and kisses him. Yukhei gives himself a mental reminder to stick a pin in it and bring it up later. 

And by later, that’s means a month of the same ol same ol and it comes up at a completely unrelated time. Yukhei, for the lack of a better word, can be easily distracted. He’ll be on a one train track set of mind for a couple minutes before his train of thought skews left very fast, very hard. 

So the game goes, Dinner with Renjun after work. Cuddling on the couch, aimlessly watching a movie they’ve seen a million times before ultimately making out on said couch with said movie playing still but the volume at a solid 6. They’ve dated long enough for Yukhei to know the way Renjun likes to be kissed and how to make him feel comfortable. 

Renjun likes to feel small, likes when Yukhei is over him, his warmth surrounding him and over taking his senses. He breaths Yukhei and Yukhei thrives off it. He likes when Renjun clings, mouth soft and warm and pliant and his voice whiny. Yukhei kisses what he can kiss, his hand firm on Renjun’s thigh and Renjun kisses him with less vigor and more endearment. Renjun kisses Yukhei like he only wants to kiss Yukhei and only wants to kiss Yukhei  _ slowly _ forever. So bringing up the topic is kinda a far skew to the left but Yukhei’s mind tells him that, yep, this is perfect timing.

So Yukhei, pushes Renjun’s hips down before pulling away.  _ Big fucking mistake _ , Renjun looks cute and Yukhei nearly forgets what he was even going to say before he just comes out with it. “Why do you always give me the last bite?” 

Renjun clears his throat, eyebrows furrowed and he doesn’t really say anything. Yukhei continues, “You always give me the last bite but something tells me you’re never full regardless if you saying so.” Renjun just looks at him, hand still relaxed on Yukhei’s lower back and he starts to rub the skin there. He looks like he trying to carefully pick what he’s going to say. “I think I’ve gotten use to doing it. I’ve been doing it since our freshman year in high school.”

And yeah he has, way before they started dating, much less started spending every hour of the day together, Renjun use to let Yukhei finish his pudding on pudding day or let him get his second cheese stick or his slice of pizza. Always telling him that he’s not even hungry or that he’s full. Yukhei never once questioned it, he just let it happen. “Why did you start in the first place?” Yukhei presses. He knows Renjun isn’t telling him something. 

Yukhei drops more of his weight on Renjun, “And don’t say it’s because you’re use to it. I’ve caught you eating afterwards. Why don’t ever just say you want it?” 

Renjun’s hand stop rubbing Yukhei’s back, “You  _ do  _ always want it more than me. I love you enough to just give it to you because you always get so happy about it. You do that  _ thing  _ where you wiggle in your spot when you eat good food and I always feel so happy seeing it. So I give you my food, maybe sometimes I am still hungry but it’s not like I’m going to die if I give you the food now.”

Yukhei holds his breath, “You what?” He mumbles. It’s not like they haven’t said ‘I love you’ before but this seems different. It’s not in the context it usually is but it’s more meaningful. It gives Yukhei a good gage on just how much Renjun truly loves him, so he asks. “Was it always because you loved me?”

Renjun doesn’t hesitate, “Yes. It was.” 

Yukhei lets out a gurgling noise before he presses his body against Renjun’s again, kissing his cheek, his nose, his chin before kissing him again. Renjun chuckles, legs hooking behind Yukhei’s back to hold him closer and he kisses back with a smile on his lips. “I love you so much.” Yukhei whimpers, hand squeezing Renjun’s side and then his thigh and Renjun laughs harder. 

Yukhei kisses anywhere he can find before nuzzling into Renjun’s neck, “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He says again, hands rubbing Renjun’s side and Renjun presses his cheek against the top of Yukhei’s head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t remember writing 99% of this (rest.)


End file.
